The Coming of Chaos
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Percy and Harry are the same person, but who are they really?
1. Chapter 1: Back To Hogwarts

**AN: ** If you've ever read both _Harry Potter_ and _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, then you have probably noticed that Harry and Percy look the same. So, I made them the same person.

Chapter 1

Back to Hogwarts

Annabeth and Grover were very sad to see me go that fall. They never went to the same school as me and they never would. I wouldn't let them. I left with Sally from Camp Half-Blood. We didn't talk as we drove to the airport. She helped me dig my things out of her trunk and left me there. I couldn't have been happier. Airport security barely glanced at my passport. "Perseus Jackson?" I nodded. Luckily, I had exclusive permission to be in Zeus' domain. I landed in London and met my other "family". We didn't talk until we reached the house. The father of the family spoke first: "Welcome back Harry." I nodded and went to my room, the room of "Harry Potter". I sighed.

I missed my mother. She was a wonderful woman, full of hope and courage. She helped create the Industrial Workers of the World. Hecate didn't even know where I could find Mary Harris Jone's grave. I missed that time period. The three worlds I was immersed in had none of my favorite things. I missed the excitement of newly born Canada and the world's joy of bicycles. I missed everything about my era. I had only been five.

I pushed those thoughts aside. No use on reminiscing about the past. I returned to Hogwarts tomorrow and the Titan war had left me behind on my homework. I was in the middle of my Transfiguration homework when a blinding light shown briefly. I didn't look up. "Hello Apollo."

"Did you know that it's creepy that you can do that?" I suppressed a smirk. "I don't remember giving the ability to tell the future. Half of the time, you freak me out." I finally looked up.

"You're the only who would visit me at this time and this place." I said this as an explanation. Apollo ignored it. I sighed again.

"I just came to tell you that I've convinced your friends to only send letters, and not Iris messages." Apollo frowned at my school work. "You do know you a job to do right?" I glared at him.

"There are only three of the things left now." I spoke coldly, not caring about who I was talking to, and Apollo knew it. "You can feel it can't you?" My face was toward my work again. "The two worlds' I'm involved in, they have to collide soon." There was another brief, bright light, and I was alone again. I kept working on my homework until I fell asleep.

Like all of my demi-god dreams, it was terrifying. It was a glimpse of the future that much I could tell; for there was no other reason Ron and Grover would be fighting back-to-back. Hermione and Annabeth were fighting too, but I was no where to be found. Creatures from their worst nightmares were attacking them. Spiders attacked Annabeth and Ron, demonic letters were attacking Hermione, and fake Cyclops were attacking Grover. They fought hard and eventually, they won. As they were standing over the bodies, Ron said: "I can't believe he deserted us." I awoke in a cold sweat. My clock said it was 5:30 AM and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I got dressed, grabbed my wand and Riptide, and went for a walk.

So I left my friends to fight by themselves. Why? By even considering the absurdity of this future change it in some way? I had lived with this strange form of prophecy most of my life but only recently had it become this pronounced. I suspected the ability had come from being frozen in time and Hecate's spell that allowed me to experience the one hundred some years I missed. Something dangerous was brewing; something old, dark, and powerful. I would need help from everyone to defeat this threat. The futures were so full of potholes; places where defeat would occur and the fate of the world sealed. Yet I couldn't face this new threat until I had defeated Voldemort. That inhuman man was smart, I would be the first to admit it, but he could not keep all of his secrets forever.

I looked up to find myself in an area of Little Whinging I had not seen in a while. It was a playground, ominous looking in this light and covered in dew. This was the place where, three years ago, I had caught my first glimpsed of my supposed godfather, Sirius Black. He was dead now; killed in the fight against Voldemort. He may not have been my real godfather, but he was the only one I had ever considered telling my secret. I never got the chance. Also, it was here that I had first summoned the Knight Bus. The air shimmered beside me but I didn't turn. "Who is the message from Iris?" She giggled. No one talked to her much anymore and she like the attention.

"Annabeth. She won't stop trying and I figured that since it was so dark out…" I smiled briefly.

"Let it through." Annabeth was with her father, I could tell from her room. She looked frazzled, her hair pulled into a hasty bun.

"Percy? Oh, thank the gods I got through." She ran a hand over her hair. "Listen, I was going through the laptop and I kept catching these vague references to an enemy. At first I thought it was King Minos, but now I'm not so sure." I hung on her every word. She had discovered some clue about this new enemy that I needed. "Whatever it is is old. I have no idea what it is, but it's bad Percy. The only name that's used at all is the Ancient." I felt like the universe shivered but Annabeth was still talking. "I can't find a reference t it anywhere!" She expected me to say something and I had to think fast.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Annabeth. You'll figure it out." My flattery seemed to please her and she calmed slightly.

"I'll just write you letters from now on Percy. I just really needed to talk right now." I nodded, glad for the darkness that hid my face. "So…by I guess." The Iris message dispersed. I sat alone in the darkness of my past, wondering about my future.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys were very, excited to see me. I did my best to act excited too, but that dark force still bugged me. I could feel it everything I moved. On the train, my friends left it alone; they could tell when I didn't want to talk. When we got to the castle I shook off my foreboding feeling. I had a Dark Lord and classes to concentrate on. A month of school went by fairly normally as I tried to keep my high grades from my friends and dreamed of the dark force. One day I awoke from such a dream to find a box at my feet. It was tree in the morning but I quickly picked up the package. It read:

Potter

Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts

Bed 5

England

I blinked and quickly read the return address, which read:

Mount Olympus

Empire State Building, 600th Floor

Breathing heavily, I grabbed some protective equipment, the box, and ran to the nearest bathroom from the Fat Lady. Shakily, I turned on the lights and opened the box.

Inside the package was a cup. It was beautiful, covered with gold and silver. The cup generated evil and it was almost as if the filigreed badger upon it was staring at me. I pulled it out and set it upon the ground. I took out my dagger. Few people knew about this weapon. The sorceresses had helped me forge it and it was made to destroy these objects. Getting a firm grip, I stabbed the cup. It let out a bloodcurdling scream and a small tempest erupted. I was flung backward as the thing died. When it was over, I retrieved my dagger and destroyed the evidence. Then, I sat on the floor of the bathroom, listening to the echoes of death.

**AN: ** I have a huge plan for this and will explain more about Harry's/Percy's past eventually. Yes, I do have ships for this and you'll just have to wait for a while. ;D Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Voldemort and Horcruxes

Chapter 2

Voldemort and Horcruxes

Eventually, I went back to bed, though the dream I had didn't help my exhaustion. It came into focus slowly and it wasn't something I expected. "Aunt Circe?" The black haired woman screeched in delight.

"I reached you!" She smiled, showing me her white teeth. "I wasn't sure I could with you so far away and with the magical barriers surrounding that school of yours. Did you like my present?" That's when I realized the Aunt C.C. was standing on Mount Olympus.

"Yeah, I got rid of it. How did you find it?" Circe giggled.

"Now don't expect me to reveal to you all of my secrets. Let's just say that the snake-faced bastard couldn't hide from you family." I smiled. I couldn't help it: Aunt Circe always put me in a good mood.

"Thank you."

"Oh dear, you know there's no need to thank me, but your welcome."

"Aunt Circe, I know this wasn't the only reason for this visit." Aunt Circe's eyes glinted in anger, though it wasn't directed at me.

"She did it at my request." I turned to find myself talking to Hephaestus.

"Sir," I started to bow but he stopped me.

"We have no time for that boy. One of the Horcruxes is Nagini so you just have to figure out what the other one is." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Something's brewin' boy, and we have no idea what it is. I think it's the reason Hecate froze you in time. Good luck." I began to object but I was already awake, looking up at Ron's freckled face.

"Hey Harry, are you okay? You were muttering in your sleep again." I nodded.

"I'm fine Ron, I just had trouble sleeping." Ron nodded. I had given him that excuse for years. A few weeks went by and I decided to search for the last Horcrux on Halloween. Halloween was on a Friday, so they had given us the day off, and we never had class on the weekends. It was the perfect time. So early Halloween morning, I grabbed Riptide, my wand, my dagger, my Invisibility Cloak, and some provisions and I left school grounds. I followed false leads for two days. I returned to Hogwarts at three PM on Sunday. Tired and disappointed, I donned my Invisibility Cloak and slipped into the castle. Hoping to get some sleep, I went to the Room of Requirement.

I entered a room full of random, lost objects and not the bed I so kindly asked for. I knew help when I saw it, so I looked around. There were many evil objects in that room. I could feel their energy thrumming through the air. Horcruxes, however, had a peculiar "taste" and I was able to detect it with a few minutes of concentration. It was some kind of diadem and it noticed me as soon as I stepped into the hall. I ran down the hallway and pulled my dagger. I jumped upon the thing, stabbing it quickly as I crashed to the ground. It died quickly and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I felt it. "He's coming," I whispered.

Quickly shoving my dagger in my belt, I bolted out of the room of Requirement. I scared several first years in my run through the castle. I stopped briefly a couple floors down and pointed my wand up the stairs. "Accio sword!" No sooner had I yelled then I was off again. I burst through the front doors as the sword reached me. I caught it without pausing. Many students were out walking, seeing how it was wonderful weather. They were all startled by my mad dash and I heard a few of them call out to me. I ignored them. I was almost at the school boundaries when Nagini slithered through the magical boundaries. When she lunged at my face, I brought up the Sword of Gryffindor and split her in half. I planted the goblin made weapon in the ground and sprinted toward Hogsmeade.

I stopped several yards past the wall that was the physical representation of the castles defenses. This fielded area was partially enclosed by trees and a stream ran through it; a perfect place for a fight. Not that I had any more time to find a place. He appeared out of the forest like a wraith. "Potter." I almost rolled my eyes.

"Riddle." He scowled at me. "They're all dead; I've killed all of your Horcruxes. So it's just you and me now." Voldemort laughed.

"Don't forget about our audience." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw students approaching. I gritted my teeth.

"So Voldy," I said, reclaiming his attention. "Wizard duel or traditional?" If he had eyebrows, he would have raised one.

"Traditional." He started laughing as I whipped out my pen. He stopped when it turned into a sword. "You really think you can defeat me with that Potter?" He seemed unsure though, as if this unfamiliar action troubled him.

"Try me." His eyes narrowed and he shot a killing curse at me. Instinctively, I brought up Riptide. The killing curse rebounded off the celestial bronze to hit a nearby tuft of grass. He stared slightly and I smirked. This was going to be easier than I thought. He started shooting curse after curse at me and I deflected them all with my blade. Eventually, I deflected one of them just right. The green spell hit Voldemort in the chest and he died with a scowl. I breathed heavily as I capped Riptide.

"Harry?" I turned to see Hermione coming slowly towards me, and I realized that through the weekend my fake scar had come off. _Shit._ I had no time to respond, however, because a bus crash landed on the grass near me, burning the grass as it went.

**AN:** I'm sorry guys! I had writer's block and now I'm back in school….Anyway, I really have no idea when I'll update this because I have no idea when I'm going to write parts of it and I have other multi-chapter fics I'm writing too….Please read my other stuff in the meantime! You can read other peoples stuff too, because there are other cool fics around too! Please Review!


End file.
